The present invention is directed to optical imaging systems. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an optical imaging system having an image receiving head that can be remotely positioned with respect to other portions of the optical imaging system.
Optical imaging systems are used in a wide variety of applications. For example, optical imaging systems are used for surveillance and/or security in residential, commercial, and military settings. Endoscopic optical imaging systems are used in the medical field for performing surgical and diagnostic procedures inside the body. In addition to the above-described uses, optical imaging systems can also be used in conventional photographic applications, such as still photography or video recording.
In a conventional optical imaging system, the portion, of the imaging system that receives light from a target is physically disposed next to other portions of the imaging system that store, process, or display the image. For example, in a conventional surveillance/security system, a lens, a charge coupled device (CCD) camera, and other electronic components (such as an amplifier, an image processor, etc.) are all disposed within the same camera housing. Other portions of the imaging system (e.g., image storage and/or display) may also be disposed in the camera housing, or may be disposed in a remote location that is connected to the camera housing via cables. However, because much of the optical imaging system is disposed within the camera housing, the camera housing is relatively large, heavy, and obtrusive.
In the medical field, due to the small size requirements imposed by invasive surgical and diagnostic procedures, most optical imaging systems include an assembly of optical fibers and a lens that is inserted into the patient. The assembly of optical fibers and the lens relay light received from the target to the rest of the system (e.g., a CCD camera, amplifiers, an image processor, an image storage device and/or a display, etc.) located outside of the patient and typically within the same housing. Although this arrangement permits the portion of the optical imaging system that is inserted into the patient to be quite small, such optical fiber-based imaging systems are expensive to purchase and maintain.
Conventional photographic and video recording systems generally include all of the portions of the imaging system, including the image storage medium (e.g., film) and display, within a single camera body. This arrangement makes the camera or video recorder a relatively large and heavy device. Furthermore, the viewing axis of the optical elements (e.g., the lens in a conventional camera, or the lens and CCD in a digital camera) that receive light from the target is fixed relative to the body of the camera. Thus, the body of the camera must always be pointed in the direction of the object being viewed.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an optical imaging system is provided that includes an image receiving camera head that can be remotely positioned with respect to other portions of the optical imaging system. In one embodiment of the present invention the camera head includes a lens assembly and a CCD camera. The CCD camera is coupled to the rest of the imaging system by a flexible connection that permits the camera head to be remotely positioned with respect to other portions of the optical imaging system. This remote positioning capability permits the image receiving camera head to be used in a wide variety of imaging systems. Moreover, the physical dimensions of the image receiving camera head permits its use in those applications where small size and/or weight are significant.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a camera is provided that includes a camera head, an amplifier, and a camera control unit. The camera head includes a charge coupled device and at least one lens that is optically coupled to the charge coupled device to focus light energy onto the charge coupled device. The charge coupled device provides a plurality of signals indicative of the light energy incident upon a plurality of regions of the charge coupled device. The amplifier is electrically coupled to the charge coupled device to receive the plurality of signals from the charge coupled device and provide a plurality of amplified signals to the camera control unit, but, the amplifier is physically separated from the charge coupled device so that the amplifier is outside the camera head. The camera control unit is electrically coupled to the amplifier to receive the plurality of amplified signals from the amplifier and to process the plurality of amplified signals to form an image.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a camera system is provided that includes an image receiving device and a switch. The switch enables images seen by the image receiving device to be stored on a storage medium when the switch is activated. The camera system has at least two modes of operation including a first mode that stores the images seen by the image receiving device at fixed intervals of time in response to activation of the switch, and a second mode that stores only a single still image seen by the image receiving device in response to activation of the switch.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a camera is provided. The camera includes a camera body that is adapted to be held by a user of the camera, an image receiving device having an optical viewing axis, and a display that is mounted to the camera body to display images seen by the image receiving device. The image receiving device is movably mounted to the camera body for movement relative to the camera body in at least one direction other than along the optical viewing axis of the image receiving device so that a direction of the optical viewing axis of the image receiving device can be altered without changing an orientation of the camera body.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, a camera is provided that includes a camera body, an image receiving device having an optical viewing axis, and a support member. The support member has a first end that is mounted to the camera body and a second end that is mounted to the image receiving device. The second end of the support member is movable toward and away from the camera body in a direction other than along the optical viewing axis of the image receiving device.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a lens system for a camera is provided. The lens system includes, in or from an object side, a distal lens having a convex surface and a concave surface, the convex surface being proximate the object side, a doublet lens in optical communication with the distal lens, and a bi-convex proximal lens in optical communication with the doublet lens. The doublet lens has a concave surface and a convex surface, with the convex surface of the doublet lens being proximate the convex surface of the distal lens.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, a monitoring system for an airplane is provided. The monitoring system includes at least one image receiving device to be disposed along a surface of the airplane and view a portion of the airplane. Advantageously, the image receiving device can be disposed along an interior surface of the airplane, the exterior of the airplane, or both.